Everything happens for a reason
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: When Sailor Moon and Sailor Gwaten are tossed through time, they sure don't know what to expect. They thought, or rather Sailor Moon thought she'd be returning home with her friends and family. But, instead she and her older sister are tossed into another time another place, and to some not-so-friendly People. Can they find out why before it's too late?


Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Young Justice. I do however own my plot, and my character Kayla.

* * *

A/n: I honestly don't know where 'm going with this, but I do know I need to try and get back into writing again. I've neglected it for so long, and I need to try and get back into it. So, here's hoping. This is mostly going to be based off of some started, or unfinished role plays I've started with a friend. In which case, ideas may be incomplete.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. This story may contain adult material. If you don't like, simply don't read. Easy as that. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Brown eyes blinked as their owner tried to make sense of their sroundings. Everything was a blur, but how did things get this far? A pale, but slightly tan hand, reached up touching their temples. This was not how they had planned to spend their day. Cold, wet and in the dark. But of course, there she sat a young woman, with dark brown hair, and matching brown eyes. Static seeming to cloud her mind. How had she been talked into this? Once again, she couldn't recall. It just wouldn't come to her no matter how much she tried. And, that had to be the most annoying thing about this entire experience.

Normally the girl didn't have such memory lapses, but they seemed to be occurring as of late. Perhaps she was coming down with something to explain the strange symptoms. Perhaps it was due to being over stressed. Either way, she should try and move… shouldn't she? That would be the logical thing to do, but her body seemed to ignore her mental commands. Or, had something responded? She couldn't tell anymore and quite frankly she was starting to get annoyed.

There it was again, that pain, but this time she felt something different. It was unlike anything she'd experienced before. No longer was she in the dark, but in some kind of lighted room, or cave? What else had stone floors?

A sound caught her attention, and she lashed out, her white gloved hand grabbing a fimular boot. Wait? Why was she suddenly wearing white gloves? Though, the sound of a loud crash brought her back to reality. "What in the hell have you done?" the accusation flew from her lips before she realized what she was saying, or trying to say. Hell, she hadn't the time to process anything… And, here she was spouting off words without thinking them through.

"K- Ow!" this voice belonged to the female she'd successfully brought down to her level. She looked at the gloved hand still attached to her foot, whincing when pain lanced through the appendage. "What in the hell did you do that for?" she whined.

"IF you know what's good for you, you'll reframe from saying my name…. got it? Sailor Moon…" the words were spoken in a low growl. "Does it look like I'm in human form…. Or you are for that matter?"

Sailor Moon, as she'd been referred to by her female companion, took a look at her body as it dawned on her that they both were in their transformed states. A sudden feeling of realization dawned on her, and she pulled her now free limb closer to her body. "Okay…. So where are—" Brown eyes widened in fright as she was looking at a man, dressed almost completely in black, bearing his teeth in a growl at them. On instinct, she stood, aiming to attack seeing she felt the situation demanded she do so. "Moon Princess…"

"Look out!" those were the only words that came fourth from the brown, now blond-haired girl as she lept forward, knocking the man to the ground, just as one more word flew from Moon's lips.

"…Helation!" the impact burned through the woman's back, as she continued to pin the man down with strength she didn't even realize she had. However, she hadn't minded knowing she'd survive the blast and the human (which she'd been able to detect) under her might have been killed had she not acted. And, she wouldn't let her sister take a life if she could help it.

Everything that had happened from that point on was such a blurr. After the attack dissipated, the man had thrown her off while another, dressed mostly in red, was in the process of forcing Sailor Moon's hands behind her back, to which the girl had loudly protested to. Her sister, on the other hand, seemed to barley realize what was happening. "You two are in a lot of trouble, so I'd suggest you keep your mouths shut and co-opperate with us." The man, who was dressed mostly in black, hissed while leading the older of the two women to a bench.

"Onei-sama, what are you doing? You can't just sit there and let them do who-knows-what to us?!" Sailor Moon cried, finding herself planted rather roughly next to her sister.

"You… could… have… killed… him." The older girl said in a dangerously low tone. She looked worn and defeated on the outside, but the fire in her eyes was one Sailor Moon had come to know and fear at the same time. "You know better then to attack humans like that." She continued her mini-rant at the younger senshi.

"He would've attacked us!" Sailor Moon shouted in protest. "We had to defend ourselves!"

"You don't know that." The older girl countered, her tone level, her gaze causing Sailor Moon to quiver in fear."You may have been right, but I doubt they would've just charged at us. And, if they did they would've had every right. We… are… intruders in their home… get it? Therefore, they have every right to treat us accordingly. So get that through your thick skull meatball head."

"Don't call me that!" Sailor Moon shouted leaping to her feat in order to glare her older sister down.

"That's enough both of you." The man barked, effectively ending the argument between the two. "Now, I have questions and you have to answer them honestly understand?"

Both girls nodded mutely a silent acknowledgement of his words. The fact that the older girl kept her gaze leveled on the younger, helping in keeping the smaller girl quiet. "Now then… Who are you, where did you come from, and how did you get here?"

"Slow down that's too many at once." Sailor moon whined.

"My name is Sailor Gwaten, and to my right is my younger sister Sailor Moon." The older girl spoke, her gaze traveling to her lap, her glance on the floor in front of her. Any fire she'd had toward her sister had dissipated now that she feared for her and her sister's life. The people in front of her didn't appear to be killers, at least not that she could sense, but they did appear hostel. And, could they be blamed for it? After all, she and her sister did appear to have invaded their home. At the alrms had stopped sounding, which was a relief in Gwaten's mind anyway. "I don't know where 'here' is, nor do I know what happened. In all honesty, the past few hours are a haze."

"We came from Crystal Tokyo, and were on our way back to the present… remember?" Sailor Moon piped up, causing Gwaten's head to snap in her younger sibling's direction once more.

"You went to the future to do what?" Sailor Gwaten asked, a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"To save my future self." Sailor moon answered as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

Apparently, Gwaten wasn't the only one not wanting to believe her story. The younger man in red, who had restrained Sailor Moon, also didn't seem to take the girl seriously. "Let me get this straight, you went into the future to save… yourself…?"

"What are you deaf? That's what I said. I went into the future to save my future self and my future kingdom, along with the other sailor senshi Tuxedo Kamon and of course my future daughter Chibi-Usa." Sailor moon shot back, a sarcastic bite to her tone.

"You're in enough trouble and on thin ice young lady, so I suggest you watch your tone." The older man stated. "Now, do you want to try it again? The truth this time?"

"But, I am telling you the truth!" Sailor Moon's voice rose with each word until it was near fever pitch. "We went into the future to save my future kingdom and my future self. We came back, to stop the Dark Moon Clan from invading Earth and filling it with dark power. Don't you get it?!"

The older man lashed out, grabbing Sailor Moon by an arm. "I warned you not to lie, and I also warned you to not raise your voice." He snapped, forcing her to look at him. "I should have you arrested right here right now for that. Now, try it again…. The truth this time."

"That IS the truth!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Sailor Moon, I'd advise you to quit while you're ahead. This obviously isn't home, or anything close to it. We don't know what they're capable of, so maybe you should stop." Anger seemed to seep into Sailor Gwaten's tone, as pain and exhaustion started to meld into one huge blur. Sitting had become increasingly difficult, and the fact the bench offered no back support, did little to aid her as she struggled to stay upright. Even her hands, while restrained proved useless to her.

"Your older sister's right you know. I find it difficult to believe that anyone would be stupid enough to time travel, granted such a thing were even possible, let alone to the future, in order to save yourself." The man stated, releasing his grip on Sailor Moon's arm, while watching her older sister for any signs of an escape attempt. However, he couldn't help but notice how pale she was, or the fact she was starting to sweat. Though, she could be anxious given the current situation. However, he still kept an eye on her to ensure she hadn't planned to run.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to stay in the present, and prevent what happens to you from there?" the younger one in red reasoned.

"I didn't think it was possible to prevent it, without going directly to the sores." Sailor Moon answered.

Sailor Gwaten rolled her eyes at her sibling. "h- ho-honestly S-sai-sa-Sailor M-m-mmoon… y-you- are… really du dumber then a sack of…" Sailor Gwaten started to say, her voice going in and out and her speech shaky at best. The world started to spin in front of her, before darkness claimed her. As her entire body went lax, she didn't feel herself fall from the bench and land on her side.

"onei-sama!" Sailor Moon shouted her eyes snapping to the prone figure on the ground beside her. She shot to her feet again, only to have the younger male hold her still while his older partner went to her sister's side. If she was trying to fake illness to get out of being arrested, then she was doing quite a fine job of it. The man had ensured the cuffs had been secure, but not to the point they cut off her circulation. No, something else was wrong, something entirely. Whatever it was, had been bothering the woman for a time, but now attention had been drawn to it and her.

"Pulse is strong, but she appears unconscious." The older male stated, after checking her vital signs. "I'm taking her to the med lab for observation. Robin, don't let the other one escape."

The younger male nodded, his hands still firmly planted on Sailor Moon's shoulders to prevent her from attempting to stand. Irration and anger framed his features and he dared her to attempt an escape. "Now, lets see if you're capable of saying anything remotely truthful." He'd stated, his masked eyes locked on her brown ones. "Do you know what might be wrong with your sister?"

"Aside from the fact she claims to have a laundry list of health problems? No, not a clue." Sailor moon shot back. "Besides, when I do tell you the truth you think I'm lying, so what's the point of me saying anything to you?" Sailor Moon countered starting to lose her temper. Despite the fact she'd refrained from shouting, any trained expert could clearly see the anger just waiting to explode.

"Maybe because you haven't said anything remotely truthful?" the young male teen now known as robin countered. "Everything out of your mouth has sounded a bit far-fetched, and believe me when I tell you, there is a lot I've seen."

"How do I know anything you've said to me isn't some kind of lie? My sister's already on my case… I don't need it from the likes of you." Sailor Moon shot back, sticking her tongue out at Robin.

Robin slapped his forehead clearly in annoyance. Sailor Moon wasn't providing any information that could prove to be of any use, and he had been the one elected to babysit. This just wasn't his day, it really wasn't. "Do you want to try this again?" Robin questioned, glaring Sailor Moon down.

"No. Not really." Sailor Moon answered. "Let my sister tell you, maybe you'll believe her words since you clearly think I'm some kind of lire."

"She can't answer us even if she tried." Robin replied, "Or, did you miss it when she crash landed to the floor?"

"Oh, honestly…. She could have done that to get out of trouble." Sailor moon countered.

Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache well on the way. Where was Megahn when she was needed? The Martian could easily read their intruder's mind and get the truth from her, but no… for now the current boy wonder was on his own, left to deal with their most current threat.


End file.
